Teruskanlah
by n4oK0
Summary: KRISHO, A bit WONKYU. One Shot. Un-betaed, GS, OOC, AU, Angst. No Summary. Inspired by Indonesian Song by Agnes Monica, Teruskanlah. Enjoy.


**Title : Teruskanlah**

**Pairing : Krisho, a bit Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Agnes Monica and her label company**

**Inspired : Teruskanlah by Agnes Monica**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, AU, Angst**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Fuuh.

Suho meniup lilin yang sejak tiga jam terus menyala di atas sebuah kue. Suho memandang nanar kue tersebut dan semua makanan spesial yang tersaji di meja makan untuk merayakan hari spesial dan juga berita spesial yang ingin Suho sampaikan kepada kekasih yang seharusnya bersama dengan Suho saat ini.

"_Happy anniversary_ Suho dan Kris." Ucapnya lirih, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membiarkan airmatanya berlinang. Senyum Suho yang sejak tadi terus terpasang mulai menghilang tanpa bekas. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya sendu dan perasaan kecewa terhadap lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang seharusnya bersama dengannya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Lelaki yang kesekian kalinya telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk pulang tepat waktu. Lelaki yang sepertinya tidak mengingat bahwa Suho ada dan menunggunya di rumah, seorang diri.

"Kris…" lirihnya memanggil nama sang kekasih. Suho merebahkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua lengannya.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Bahu itu mulai bergetar. Isakan itu mulai terdengar, dan dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya, pertahanan Suho hancur sudah. Kesedihannya tak bisa dibendung lagi, airmata yang sudah sering mengalir itu kembali lagi, membuat sebuah sungai yang mungkin tak akan pernah surut.

"Kris…"

**Seminggu Kemudian**

"Suho! Suho! SUHO! CHOI SUHO!" teriakan keras itu terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Suho yang berada di dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Suho bergegas mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju kamar Kris. Memang, meskipun keduanya tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, tapi Suho dan Kris memiliki kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa Kr…"

"Kau apakan sketsaku? Lalu ini?! Apa ini?! Kenapa kau hancurkan miniatur gedung bertingkat yang sudah susah payah aku buat hah?!" hardik Kris tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Suho untuk berbicara sedikit pun.

"Ak…aku… Aku tidak tahu ap…"

"Ya, kau memang selalu tidak tahu! Memang kemana otakmu hah?! Ini pekerjaanku Suho. Karirku bisa hancur hanya gara-gara ketidak tahuanmu itu. Dasar tidak berguna. Argh! Sialan!" Maki Kris tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia merobek sketsa yang dipegangnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Suho di kamarnya seorang diri. Suho sendiri langsung terdiam, tubuhnya membeku dengan wajah terkejut, tak percaya kekasihnya yang dulu tak pernah berkata kasar kepadanya sekarang membentaknya dan memaki dirinya.

Airmata itu kembali mengalir membasahi pipi putih Suho. Namun tak ada isakan, tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Suho. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya, menatap lurus entah kemana, dan membiarkan airmatanya terus keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho bergerak kembali. Dia menghapus airmatanya lalu mulai membereskan sisa-sisa kertas sketsa yang bertebaran di lantai kamar Kris. Suho memandang kertas itu nanar. Dia melihat ada bekas air yang mengenai kertas itu sehingga gambar yang ada menjadi sedikit luntur. Suho ingat darimana asal air tesebut.

Air itu berasal dari _champagne_ yang dibawa oleh Kris ketika lelaki Cina-Kanada itu membawa teman-teman sekerjanya bertandang ke apartemen mereka dua hari yang lalu. Suho ingat betul, _champagne_ itu tak sengaja tumpah mengenai sketsa Kris yang sembarang dia letakan di dapur. Sketsa itu bisa saja berakhir lebih buruk dari sekarang jika Suho tidak langsung membawanya ke kamar Kris dan mengeringkannya.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Apa artiku bagimu Kris?" tanya Suho entah kepada siapa. Namun yang jelas hatinya sudah diambang retak, mungkin hancur jika Suho tak bisa menjaga perasaannya. Mungkin hati itu akan tak berbentuk lagi jika Suho tidak ingat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu bertahan.

"Apa dia Kris yang kukenal dulu atau dia sudah berubah menjadi orang lain?" tanyanya sembari mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke arah perutnya. Suho memejamkan matanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak lebih terpuruk lebih dari ini. Agar dirinya lebih kuat demi 'dia'. Demi 'dia' yang sangat Suho sayangi.

**Hari Minggu**

"Ahahaha… Ya, kau benar. Si tua itu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kelakar Kris kepada semua teman kantornya yang kembali datang ke apartemen Suho dan Kris. Suho tersenyum senang melihat Kris yang tertawa lepas. Hanya saja, hatinya juga berteriak pilu karena tawa itu tidak lagi di tujukan untuknya.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum beranjak mendekati Kris dan teman-temannya. Ditangan Suho, wanita muda nan cantik itu membawa baki berisi makanan kecil untuk disantap Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Kris, ini aku buatkan kudapan ringan sembari menunggu makan siang siap." Sahut Suho masih terus tersenyum. Suho berharap dengan caranya itu, mungkin Kris akan bersikap baik kepadanya dan mau mengenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman Kris. Suho benar-benar berharap demikian karena dia ingin dengan senang hati mengatakan berita bagusnya kepada Kris.

Menurut Suho,jika Kris sudah mengenalkannya kepada teman-temannya itu maka Suho tidak perlu cemas akan pandangan mereka terhadap Kris. Jika teman-teman Kris tahu statusnya sebagai kekasih pria tampan itu, maka berita ini akan sangat tepat Suho sampaikan sekarang.

Tetapi, pandangan tak suka dari Kris menghancurkan harapan itu. Suho mendadak salah tingkah dan kehilangan pegangannya pada baki yang dia bawa. Tak sengaja makanan yang ada di atas baki itu mengenai baju salah satu teman wanita Kris.

"Ahh! Aduh _blouse-_ku. Ih, jadi kotor seperti ini!" pekik wanita berambut pirang itu kesal. Kris membelalakan kedua matanya menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sontak pandangannya kembali beraliih dari temannya kepada Suho.

"Matamu buta ya?! Kenapa kau seceroboh ini hah?! Aish! Buat malu saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja Jess?"

"Baik bagaimana?! _Blouse_ mahalku jadi kotor Kris! Ini baru aku beli di Paris. Ih, aku tak akan memakai _blouse_ ini lagi. Tiff, pinjam _cardigan_-mu." Tukas wanita pirang bernama Jessica tersebut. Dia lalu membuka _blouse_-nya di tempat itu tanpa rasa malu. Memang dia memakai _tank top_ namun tetap saja, di ruangan itu ada beberapa lelaki yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum.

Jessica melepaskan _blouse_-nya lalu mengganti dengan _cardigan_ milik temannya Tiffany. Sedangkan _blouse_ yang kotor itu dia lemparkan ke wajah Suho sambil mencibir Suho.

"_Blouse_ itu buatmu saja. Aku tak mau barang yang sudah kotor seperti itu. Ya ampun, pembantu di rumahku saja tidak seceroboh kau. Kris, tampaknya kau harus memeriksa dulu kapabilitasnya sebelum kau pekerjakan dia sebagai pembantumu."

_Pembantu? Aku?_ Batin Suho miris. Dia menatap ke arah Kris, mengharapkan kekasihnya itu akan menyangkal dugaan Jessica. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi Suho harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena Kris bukannya menyangkal, dia justru mengangguk kepada Jessica dan,

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam Choi-ssi. Aku tidak mau kau membuat tamu-tamuku semakin gusar dan tidak nyaman karena ulahmu."

_Choi-ssi? Tamu? Ulahku?_ Batin Suho tak percaya dia mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Kris. Suho mengerti sekarang bahwa dia memang sudah tidak berarti lagi di mata Kris. Bagi Kris, Suho bukanlah kekasihnya, sahabat, ataupun sekedar teman satu apartemen. Bagi Kris, Suho layaknya seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Bagi Kris, Suho bukan siapa-siapa.

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang basah dari Kris dan teman-temannya. Suho langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan memasuki kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Suho menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan bantal agar tangisannya tak terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah. Suho menangisi dirinya yang bodoh karena terus bertahan dengan seseorang yang jelas tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Ken…kenapa ha…harus…hiks…hiks… seperti in..ini… Pad…hiks…hiks.. padahal aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya."

**Dua Hari Kemudian**

_Suho : "Yoboseyo."_

_Siwon : "Yoboseyo. Suho-ah?"_

_Suho : "Siwonnie oppa. Aku kangen."_

_Siwon : "Oppa juga kangen. Ada apa sayang?"_

_Suho : "Apa Kyu eonnie ada oppa?"_

_Siwon : "Ada. Kau mau bicara dengannya? Ei… Dongsaeng nakal. Kau justru ingin bicara dengan kakak iparmu dibanding oppamu sendiri."_

_Suho : "Oppa… Aku mohon berikan teleponnya kepada Kyu eonnie."_

_Siwon : "….."_

_Suho : "Oppa?"_

_Siwon : "Ah, ya. Sebentar ya sayang. Baby! Suho menelepon sayang. Dia ingin bicara denganmu."_

_Kyuhyun : "Suho? Mana? Sini, kemarikan teleponnya. Yoboseyo! Suho-ah!"_

_Suho : "Eonnie…"_

_Kyuhyun : "Loh? Kok suaramu bergetar begitu? Ada apa sayang?"_

_Suho : "Aku…"_

_Kyuhyun : "Suho baby, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang menangis?"_

_Suho : "Aku ingin pergi eonnie. Aku ingin menghilang dari hadapannya."_

_Kyuhyun : "Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa…"_

_Suho : "Aku mohon bantu aku eonnie. Aku tersiksa disini. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Tolong bawa aku pergi."_

_Kyuhyun : "Tapi kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau samp…"_

_Suho : "Kumohon eonnie…"_

_Kyuhyun : "….."_

_Suho : "Eonnie…"_

_Kyuhyun : "Hhhh… Baik sayang. Kau tunggu disana ya. Eonnie dan oppamu akan segera menjemputmu. Kau harus menunggu sampai eonnie dan oppamu datang. Kau mengerti Suho."_

_Suho : "….."_

_Kyuhyun : "Choi Suho! Kau jawab aku sekarang!"_

_Suho : "Ba…baiklah eonnie."_

_Kyuhyun : "That's my baby girl. Wait for us baby Su."_

_Cklek._

_Siwon : "Kyunnie? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Suho minta apa?"_

_Kyuhyun : "Wonnie, pesan pesawat paling awal untuk kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga."_

_Siwon : "Huh? Memangnya ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Suho?"_

_Kyuhyun : "Kumohon jangan bertanya dulu sekarang karena aku juga tak tahu. Tapi adikmu membutuhkanmu, dia membutuhkan kita. Bergegaslah sayang."_

_Siwon : "Hhhh… Baiklah. Kau berkemaslah seperlunya. Biar aku yang menyiapkan keberangkatan kita ke Seoul."_

**Bandara Incheon**

Suho memandang lurus ke layar ponselnya. Sebuah gambar sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang berpelukan mesra sambil menautkan dahi mereka tampak menghiasi sebagai _wallpaper_ ponsel pintar tersebut. Gambar yang seolah menyatakan bahwa keduanya saling mencintai.

Suho terus menatap gambar tersebut berandai-andai bahwa hubungannya dengan Kris tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Suho ingin menangis tapi entah kenapa airmatanya kali ini tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya setelah sebelumnya selalu keluar tanpa Suho minta. Mungkin airmatanya sudah bosan untuk mengalir karena meski mereka mengalir sampai membentuk sebuah danau, hubungan Suho dan Kris tetap akan kandas seperti sekarang.

"Suho-ah, sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Sapaan lembut dari Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangan Suho dari _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Suho tersenyum meski semua tahu, senyum itu palsu. Dia berdiri lalu tanpa banyak bicara menarik kopernya dan pergi menuju pintu keberangkatan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengikuti langkah adik iparnya tersebut.

Ditemani sang suami, Siwon, keduanya berjalan di belakang Suho. Mereka berdua melihat sosok Suho yang tampak baik-baik saja walau mereka sadar Suho yang berjalan di depan mereka bukanlah Suho yang mereka kenal. Suho yang selalu tersenyum manis, Suho yang tanpa pamrih akan membantu siapa saja, Suho yang bagaikan malaikat sehingga dia cintai oleh siapa pun yang dekat dengannya. Suho itu sudah menghilang karena seorang pria bernama Kris Wu.

"Apa baby Su akan baik-baik saja Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Dia meremas lengan suaminya yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon pun membalas dengan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan memang itulah yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

"Suho akan baik-baik saja sayang. Dia memiliki kita. Dan lagi, Suho wanita yang kuat, aku yakin dia mampu mengatasi ini semua." Ucap Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Suho terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil dia berjalan. Pikiran Suho melayang kepada Kris. Suho bertanya kepada dirinya apakah Kris akan sadar dengan kepergiannya? Apakah Kris akan mencarinya? Apakah Kris akan merindukannya? Apakah kekasihnya, ah bukan, Kris yang sekarang tak pernah menganggapnya demikian, hanya Suho yang beranggapan demikian. Suho tertawa miris. Mencari dirinya? Merindukannya? Kris tidak akan merindukannya terlebih lagi mencarinya. Tidak, itu takkan pernah terjadi, justru pria itu mungkin akan menggelar pesta selepas Suho pergi.

Suho berhenti berjalan mendadak, membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang berada di belakangnya tersentak kaget namun ikut berhenti. Suho pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, berjalan ke salah satu tempat sampah, dan membuang ponsel pintar yang cukup mahal itu ke dalam tempat sampah tersebut. Bukan hanya ponsel, Suho juga melepas dan langsung membuang gelang, anting, dan terakhir cincin. Walau untuk benda yang satu itu, Suho tidak lekas membuangnya. Suho menatap cincin platinum bermahkotakan berlian kecil itu dengan seksama sampai,

"Selamat tinggal Kris." dan membuang cincin itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Suho menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum berbalik sedikit menghadap ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Suho tersenyum tulus meski gurat kesedihan masih kentara di wajah manis nan cantiknya itu.

"Ayo oppa, eonnie. Kita pergi."

**Apartemen Suho dan Kris**

"Aku pulang. Suho!" seru Kris lantang memanggil Suho. Pria berambut pirang itu mengira Suho akan langsung datang dan menyambutnya seperti biasa, namun ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang datang, dahi Kris pun berkerut bingung.

"Suho! Suho! CHOI SUHO!" teriak Kris membahana di apartemen mewah mereka. Biasanya jika Kris sudah berteriak seperti tadi, Suho akan langsung datang sambil meminta maaf, namun pria bermarga Wu itu harus menerima keheningan di dalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Cih, kemana perempuan tak berguna itu?!" maki Kris tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia lalu melepas sepatunya, memakai sandal rumah dan memasuki apartemennya. Kris menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah lalu menuju sofa dan duduk sambil menumpu kepalanya di sofa tersebut.

"Ah lelahnya…" lirih Kris kemudian menutup matanya, berusaha melepaskan lelahnya. Sepuluh menit lebih, posisi Kris tak berubah sampai perutnya berbunyi, meronta minta diisi dengan makanan. Kris terpaksa bangun dari sofa empuk tersebut dan berjalan ke dapur mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan. Kris berdecak kesal karena biasanya ada Suho yang langsung melayaninya. Tapi sekarang wanita mungil itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Dia kemana sih?" gumam Kris tanpa menyadari adanya nada khawatir terdengar dari suaranya tadi. Kris membuka kulkas dan tidak menemukan makanan apapun. Dia menggeram kecil dan membanting pintu kulkas tersebut, menyebabkan beberapa magnet kulkas terjatuh dan akhirnya membuat secarik kertas ikut terjatuh. Kris mungkin tidak akan menyadari kertas tersebut jika salah satu magnet tidak mengenai kakinya.

Merasa kertas itu penting, Kris mengambilnya dan mulai membaca isinya. Matanya meneliti kata per kata dari isi surat tersebut dan entah bagaimana, mata yang tak pernah mengeluarkan satu bulir pun airmata sejak dia bersama dengan Suho, kini mengeluarkan lebih dari satu bulir kristal ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Suho… Suho…" hanya nama itu yang diucapkan oleh Kris berulang-ulang sampai dirinya tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan terjatuh di lantai dapur. Kris meremas dengan kuat rambutnya sendiri, menangis keras, dan membiarkan secarik kertas itu teronggok di lantai.

_Kepada Kris Wu yang sangat aku cintai,_

_Krisku sayang. Ah, mungkin ini akan menjadi kata sayangku yang terakhir untukmu Kris. Aku mungkin tidak bisa lagi memanggilmu demikian karena untuk apa aku memanggilmu begitu jika kau akhirnya hanya menatapku jijik seolah-olah aku ini sampah._

_Tapi sudahlah, mungkin memang itu arti diriku bagimu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau begitu membenciku tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah ringan tangan kepadaku. Aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah mengusirku secara terang-terangan. Aku bersyukur, karena mungkin kau tidak melakukannya karena kau masih memiliki sedikit rasa cinta kepadaku._

_Kris, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan di hatiku. Aku tak pernah sempat bertanya kepadamu, tapi sekarang akan aku tanyakan._

_Kau siapa Kris? Apa kau kekasihku? Kris kekasihku yang begitu menyayangiku, yang selalu tersenyum dan memanjakan diriku, yang selalu ada untukku saat suka dan duka. Kris yang suka memelukku dengan erat sampai terkadang aku sulit bernafas. Kris yang menciumku terkadang lembut dan juga terkadang penuh gairah, menuntut agar aku menyerah dalam kungkungan cintamu. Kris yang terus mengatakan cintanya kepadaku, Kris yang membuktikan cintanya kepadaku, Kris yang berjanji akan terus mencintaiku sampai maut memisahkan kita._

_Kau bukan dia Kris. Kau orang lain yang berada dalam raga kekasihku Kris._

_Mungkin akulah yang salah. Mungkin aku yang tak becus mengurusmu. Mungkin aku yang bodoh karena sempat menunda pernikahan kita karena keinginanku untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku. Mungkin karena itu kau merasa aku tak serius denganmu. Mungkin karena itu kau tak menganggapku lagi sebagai kekasihmu. Kau menganggapku sebagai pembantumu, sebagai orang yang menumpang di apartemen yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita berdua. Kau mungkin lebih menganggapku sebagai patung penghias rumahmu. _

_Kris, kau bukan kekasih yang aku cintai dulu meski entah hatiku yang tolol atau aku yang terlalu keras kepala karena masih menyimpan rasa tersiksa ini. Kau bukan Krisku dan untuk itu, aku akan pergi. Kau bebas Kris. Kau bebas dengan duniamu. Kau bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja. Kau bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja karena aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Kau bisa teruskan apa yang kau anggap baik untukmu._

_Aku dan dia, calon bayiku, akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kami akan memulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau tak perlu cemas jika dia suatu saat datang dan memintamu mengakuinya sebagai ayah karena bayiku tidak memiliki ayah. Dia hanya memiliki aku, ibunya._

_Selamat tinggal Kris. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sempat mengisi hari-hariku dengan kenangan indah. Ini terakhir kalinya kau akan mendengar kabar dariku._

_Semoga kau bahagia._

_Dari Choi Suho yang pernah, kini dan selalu mencintai Kris Wu di dalam hatinya._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Gaje and gaje.. Typos and tyos.. Karena masih dalam suasana hiatus (walau ga jelas) akhirnya Nao repost ini. Baru keingetan FF ini belum di repost XD

FF ini adalah FF yang Nao buat saat aura Nao "menghitam" gegara bash di ffn beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu Nao dikatain 'SAMPAH', First time ever someone called me 'SAMPAH'. Jadi gomenasai ya amazing readers kalo ffnya juga rada aneh.. Wkwkwkwk.. Gomenasai juga bagi Krisho sipper yang bakalan ngamuk setelah baca ini. Tapi Nao udah kasih warning angst loh...

Ya sutra... Yg lalu biarlah berlalu...

Amazing readers yang kueren abis, tolong tinggalin jejak ya... Walau banyak typosnya, tapi one commnet could make me work harder.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
